


The freedom you bring

by Applepie5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slow Build, Spoilers, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie5/pseuds/Applepie5
Summary: Levi stormed into Erwin’s office slamming the door shut behind him so hard that the window rattled and a stack of books next to Erwin's desk fell over.“Levi?” He asked, somewhat shocked but seemingly not surprised.“They’re dead!” Levi snapped, glaring up at the man “Farlan and Isabell are dead, because of you” his hand tightened around the hidden knife in his jacket pocket.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Freedom?

Levi stormed into Erwin’s office slamming the door shut behind him so hard that the window rattled and a stack of books next to Erwin's desk fell over.

“Levi?” He asked, somewhat shocked but seemingly not surprised.

“They’re dead!” Levi snapped, glaring up at the man “Farlan and Isabell are dead, because of you” his hand tightened around the hidden knife in his jacket pocket.

“That is correct,”

“Why?” he asked his voice cracked betraying all of the anger and sadness bottled up in him

“Humanity must rise above the titans and to do so we must lose people,” Erwin said calmly

“So that's it?” Levi asked “They were nothing but stepping stones? Sacrifice? They died for nothing!” His mind was screaming at him to end it, get revenge for them but he remained still Erwin wasn't close enough yet.

“Their deaths have given humanity a chance.” Erwin countered his voice now firm, commanding.

“ _Bull shit_ a chance for what?”

“To be free,” _free?_ His grip loosened on the knife and his hand went slack, his body now overcome with shaky sobs. Levi hated how weak it made him feel but he couldn't stop it, not the tears, not the anger, not the pain.

“They’re dead,” He repeated his body shaking with tears.

“I know,” Erwin's voice was light, his gaze softening. He placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder giving it a light comforting squeeze. “We won't let them die in vain,” Levi looked up at him through the tears trying to figure out if he was serious but he found no trace of a lie.

“Right,” he said shakily, Levi wasn't ever able to understand why Erwin had responded in the way he had, why hadn't he stayed as cold and distant dismissing Levi’s outburst altogether. Surely he knew about the knife so why had he come closer. He must have seen the look in his eyes and the true intention behind it. Maybe he could have turned his back and saved them both the suffering that came with getting close to someone in this cruel world. But he hadn't; instead, he had stayed there as Levi cried, speaking softly nothing but the truth. 

~

_This man, he’s gazing up at something I can't even see_

The gates began to open ahead of them and Levi had never seen hell to look as pretty as it did now. 

_Fine I’ll follow you, Erwin Smith_

The sunlight cut through the trees casting soft green light down on them as they entered titan territory. They cleared trees and the blue sky became visible, birds swooping around so high above them that the hell of the titans couldn't touch them. Erwin’s words echoed in his head ‘We won't let them die in vain’

_I will never regret this decision_

_For as long as I live_


	2. What am I?

Nights after missions were always the worst it didn't take long to realize it. Levi knocked on Erwin’s door a tray of tea balanced in one of his hands. Levi had learned after the second mission that spending the evening after one with someone was better than spending it alone. Erwin was the best choice Levi found that out of all of them he was the easiest to trust.

_ I’ll follow you _

Besides, Erwin had nothing better to do. Didn't he get promoted? Levi knocked again as a warning before picking the lock. Commander Erwin Smith, it sounded weird but it fit him. He struggled to pick the lock with one hand but after a moment he heard the satisfying click. 

“Erwin?” Levi called carefully stepping further into the room there was no response. Levi glanced over at Erwin’s bedroom door, it was slightly ajar. He nudged it open with his foot hands still occupied with the tea tray. The door swung open and let out the sharp pungent smell of alcohol.

“Levi?” Erwin was sitting at the table in the corner of his room a bottle of whiskey empty in his hand.

“Shit Erwin how much did you drink?” Levi asked, setting down the tray on the table and hurrying over to Erwin’s side, and plucking the bottle from his hand.

“Hm? Oh, just the bottle,” Erwin said, his voice slurring as he talked. Just a bottle? Was it full? What was he, a horse?

“Look you need to drink water,” Levi said, he was hesitant to leave Erwin like this, who knew what he would do. Levi shook off the worry, reminding himself that Erwin had not died yet, and turned to leave,

“Why? I’m fine,” Erwin said,

“Why? God, I don't know Smith because your Shit face drunk?” Levi sighed glaring at the other man, “You wait here and I’ll be back.” Levi left the room heading into Erwin's office and searched through the mess that was Erwin’s desk papers stacked everywhere until he found the water canteen under a pile of files. He turned around immediately running into something solid “Erwin?”

“Levi!” Erwin said smiling at Levi, Why was he so close?

“I told you to stay there!”

“I was lonely Levi,” Erwin pouted, Erwin fucking Smith commander of the survey corps, pouted? 

“Fine, go back I’ll only be a few seconds,” Levi turned to leave but he felt someone grab his sleeve 

“What to actual fuck are you doing?” He snapped, Erwin looked hurt by Levi’s curt words but he didn't seem to be put off for long.

“Mm coming with you!” Erwin beamed still holding on to Levi’s sleeve with his ridiculously big hands. Levi grimaced trying not to think about all the germs that were probably on his hand.

“What are you a duck?”

“Levi! That's mean” Erwin complained, Levi wondered if maybe even drunk Erwin was done with his shit,

“Fine, let's go,” Erwin perked up happily following Levi into the bathroom ,still holding his sleeve, where he filled up the canteen with water and handing it to Erwin. “Here drink this,” 

“I don't want to,” Erwin whined, “I'm not even thirsty,”

“I don't think I care,” Levi growled, shoving the canteen into Erwin’s hand.

“Fine,” Erwin sighed, making a big deal about drinking the water. Levi led Erwin back to the room trying to endure the chatter as they went.

“Alright go to sleep yeah?” Levi hated how his tone was softening but for some reason, he couldn't stop.

“I can't,”

“What? Why the hell not?” Levi snapped all softness gone from his tone instantly. He supposed it must not have been that difficult.

“The nightmares,” Erwin muttered, Levi felt something in his heart snap, “I've already taken so many lives before I was the commander, and now? now...”

_ I’ll follow you _

“Levi?” His voice still slurred but he seemed almost sober in his words

“Erwin?”

“Why follow the survey corps when you could so easily slip away. I’ve cost you so much?”

_ I'll follow you _

“I don't, I follow you,”

“Why? Erwin asked, looking slightly shocked

“Because,” Levi paused, it was almost laughable to try to put every reason, every emotion into words. How did you tell someone that they saw a world no one else could and you wanted nothing more than to understand it? “Because you can see something even I can't, your the one who will free humanity”

“Levi, can't you see blood on my hands?”

“No.”

“I'm a monster!” Erwin snapped, looking at Levi like a kicked cat,

“Depends, to some you might be, to others you're a hero. Who knows” Levi sighed preparing to leave. He couldn't force Erwin to sleep and Erwin seemed sober enough to think straight.

“What am I to you?” 

“A person,”

~

The next day Levi was rudely interrupted in the middle of his training by Nanaba informing him that he was summoned to Commander Erwin’s office.

“Someone's in trouble,” Mike mused,

“Shut up,” Levi said, shooting him a dirty look before he left, as he walked he could hear them chattering behind him,

“No way their totally fucking,” Nanaba said, Levi opted to not dignify that comment with a response. He pushed open the door of Erwin's office to find the man sitting at his desk across the room neat and composed nothing like he was the night before.

“Isn't this office a security risk? If you were commander when we wanted you dead you would be thanks to the stupid window,” 

“Perhaps,” Erwin said, a moment of silence passed, “Levi, I wanted to apologize.” Levi raised his eyebrows saying nothing which seemed to confuse Erwin “For last night,”

“Oh, you remember that? I assumed you were too drunk too,” Levi teased, 

“No actually, I remember... most of it?” Erwin cleared his throat turning his attention back to the papers on his desk, “The survey corps was invited to a party, I think it's a good way to get funding”

“Okay good for you,” Levi said, not sure how this affected him.

“They want both of us to come,” Erwin clarified,

“What? Why not Mike?” Levi asked glaring at Erwin,

“Humanity's strongest,”

“What?” Levi scowled at him trying to understand what he meant.

“That's what they're calling you,” Erwin explained sliding over the letter he was reading, Levi skimmed it in mild disbelief for a second. “Of course we’ll help you get everything in order. We’ll get you a suit and anything else you need, you will have to learn to dance but I can help you with that,”

“Fine,” Levi said, leaving the office. For some inexplicable reason the idea of Erwin helping him learn how to dance made his heart speed up in a way it hadn't sense Farlen.

~

“Put your hand on my shoulder,” Erwin commanded, pacing his hand on Levi’s waist, a shiver ran through Levi’s body and he could feel his face heat up. How stupid was he? Levi tried to calm down Erwin was doing this for strictly business-related reasons nothing else. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine,” Levi brushed of Erwin's concern opting to look at the floor instead of his eyes, 

“Right, let's begin?” Erwin walked him through the steps gently guiding him through the steps as the sunset and the moon took over the sky, teasing him over each wrong step. Levi had to wonder who Erwin never got mad even as he messed up. The moon was gorgeous but tonight it was out shined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Have a wonderful day and don't forget to get sunlight (unless your a vampire~)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you time!! I hope you liked it~


End file.
